


Chocolate and Poodles

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: All Frannie needs is chocolate and Ante





	Chocolate and Poodles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt bittersweet

Frannie got home late one night and flopped onto Ma's couch. The plastic cover that protected the green fabric crinkled.

She closed her eyes and listened to the ticking of Ma’s Grandad clock. The clock always reminded her of when they were kids and was strangely soothing.

Speaking of soothing, she dug into her purse, pushing aside lipsticks and a compact, and brought out a bittersweet chocolate bar.

She unwrapped it and took a bite, it would probably go right to her thighs, but she didn’t care at the moment.

She had gone on a date and the guy had turned out to be a real creep. A married creep, no less. She had been so angry that she threw a drink in his face just like in a Soap Opera. 

She wished she could find a good guy like Fraser, but despite her best efforts Fraser hadn’t been interested and now he was in Canada. She liked Fraser, but not enough to live in ice and snow. 

She used to dream about what it would be like to be Mrs. Fraser, but she always thought they would live in Chicago with lots and lots of kids.

Ante came up to her and rested her head on Frannie’s knee. Frannie rubbed Ante’s soft white fur and Ante’s tail wagged.

Frannie smiled. She might not have a good guy, but she had chocolate and a fluffy poodle and that wasn’t so bad, not so bad at all.


End file.
